The present invention relates to a tape printing device.
Known tape printing apparatus of the type with which the present invention is generally concerned are disclosed in EP-A-322918 and EP-A-322919 (Brother Kogyo Kabushiki Kaisha) and EP-A-267890 (Varitronics). These tape printing apparatus each include a cassette receiving bay for receiving a cassette or tape holding case. In EP-A-267890, the tape holding case houses an ink ribbon and a substrate tape, the latter comprising an upper image receiving layer secured to a backing layer by an adhesive. In EP-A-322918 and EP-A-322919, the tape holding case houses an ink ribbon, a transparent image receiving tape and a double-sided adhesive tape which is secured at one of its adhesive coated sides to the image receiving tape after printing and which has a backing layer peelable from its other adhesive coated side. With both these apparatus, the image transfer medium (ink ribbon) and the image receiving tape (substrate) are in the same cassette.
The present applicants have developed a different type of tape printing apparatus which is described for example in EP-A-578372. In this printing apparatus, the substrate tape is similar to that described in EP-A-267890 but is housed in its own tape holding case while the ink ribbon is similarly housed in its own tape holding case.
The known tape printing apparatus have input means, generally a keyboard, to allow the user to input an image to be printed. A display is normally also provided to display the input image or messages to the user. A cutting arrangement is provided to separate the image receiving tape on which an image has been printed from the supply of image receiving tape to thereby define a label.
In these known tape printing apparatus, the image receiving tape passes in overlap with the ink ribbon through a print zone consisting of a fixed print head and a platen against which the print head can be pressed to cause an image to transfer from the ink ribbon to the image receiving tape. This is usually done by thermal printing where the print head is heated and the heat causes ink from the ink ribbon to be transferred to the image receiving tape. This type of printing is known as thermal transfer printing. Alternatively, the print head may be in direct contact with a thermally sensitive image receiving tape whereby when the print head is heated, an image is printed directly on the image receiving tape. This type of printing is known as direct thermal printing.
In EP-A-798121, such a tape printing apparatus is disclosed, wherein the motor for driving the image receiving tape through the printing zone is located above the tape cassette, and below the upper casing of the housing. The tape cassette is thus inserted from the bottom side. The keyboard is situated on the upper part of the housing, at the lower end. The batteries are located besides the cassette, and below a part of the keyboard, at its lower end. It is alleged that this arrangement reduces the size of the printer, and obtains a weight balance. The housing of this printer is generally cubic, wherein the upper part of the housing is somewhat inclined. Consequently, this tape printing apparatus is not a hand-held type, since it is too thick, but a desk top device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,657, a tape printer is used in combination with a slot-in type cassette. The printhead is privotally fixed to the housing of the tool and interacts with a platen provided in the cassette. Since the printhead is spring biased towards the platen, it is capable of urging the cassette out of the printer, when the latches holding the cassette are released. The housing is approximately cubic, as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,808 describes another tape cassette, which is used in combination with a pocket calculator, which prints inputted and caIculated data onto a tape in order to dispense with a display. A tape cassette is provided with a planar platen interacting with a printhead fixed to the housing of the printer. Further, a feed roller is provided on the cassette, interacting with a roller of the machine in order to drive the tape out of the cassette. In order to make the printed data more easily visible to the user, the tape in the cassette is bent for about 45° before printing. This device does not incorporate a display, but only a window through which the printed tape can be viewn.
EP-A-191495 refers to a desk-top thermal printer for printing labels provided on a label web. This printer comprises a housing with a brick-shaped bottom part incorporating a keyboard, wherein on its upper end an inclined portion is located, in which a display is provided. The printing mechanism is located in the upper part, behind the inclined portion. The batteries are located below the keyboard. The bottom part incorporates recessed protions for making it easier to hold the thermal printer in one hand while operating the keys of the keyboard with the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,428 discloses a tape printer with a keyboard having staggered keys, and a generally brick shaped housing, wherein the upper surface on which the keys are located is inclined with respect to the lower surface of the housing. The cassette is inserted from the bottom side.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,248 and 4,830,525 disclose desk-top printers with a hinged keyboard.
In British patent application 9717933.7, a hand held tape printer is disclosed, which has a single housing with a slim bottom part and a thicker top part. The top part houses the printing mechanism and the tape cassette, while the bottom part incorporates the batteries and the keyboard.
Thus, a number of tape printing devices are known in the art. None of them is however easily usable as a handheld tool, but as well suited for desk operation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tape printing device which is ergonomic and can be comfortably used in a multiplicity of positions.